


dog bite

by LadyPrince



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LadyPrince
Summary: Softness isn't a good damn look on anyone - not on Abel, not on himself, and not on Helios. Cain isnota soft man - no, fuck, he is as possessive as possessive can be.





	dog bite

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, there is no possessiveness in this fic... or, well, there is, but it isn't the main theme of the fic.

Softness isn’t a pretty look on anyone - not on Abel, not on him-fucking-self, and sure as  _ fuck  _ not on Helios, no matter how much his dumb brain tries to tell him that the other fighter looks so fucking good when he stares at Cain with his fish out of the water gaze. A small smile on his lips, a flush riding high on his cheeks, looking like he is about to pass out because he just looks so damn tired.

“You have no fuckin’ stamina, Helios.” Cain gripes at him once when they are in - in Helios’s bunk, curling up on the lower bed, and he gets swatted at when he finishes his sentence. “Oi, don’t hit the messenger just ‘cause he’s right!”

Helios turns to look at him then, his hair a mess and his eyes a sleepy squint, and he opens his mouth just to yawn and look away sheepishly. It takes him a moment to recover from the embarrassingly adorable display. Only adorable cause it’s so fucking pathetic. “I think that Earth saying goes a different way, Cain.” Helios murmurs out, and Cain rolls his eyes.

He holds himself above of Helios’s pliant body, hands on either side of his head, and Cain almost laughs at the exasperation on his pretty boy face. “Calm down, not gonna fuck ya.” Cain reassures and it is  _ comical  _ how that makes Helios relax. “Just wanna look at yer shitty, sleepy face.” he looks affronted for a few seconds, before his expression melts into something dopey, another yawn slipping out of his mouth, and Cain almost wants to run up to Encke and demand Helios be put on more night shifts.

It is almost fucking  _ insulting  _ how cute Helios is when sleepy. It makes it harder to deny it, to stop the sissy ass thoughts from taking over and making him seem so fucking weak at the knees. He wants to drag Helios away to his and Abel’s bunk and keep him chained there, but he bets Selene will whine. 

“Hey,” Cain whispers out, his voice gentle and hushed, and Helios lets out a sweet  _ ‘hmm?’  _ in response, “you’re mine.” he gets an eyeroll, a gentle bat against the head, then Helios is rolling over onto his side so he can curl up into his pillow more. He takes that as an invitation, falls behind Helios, and wraps around behind him.

They aren’t  _ spooning  _ if anyone is to ask. He stops that train of thought immediately to instead grab at the blanket and drag it over them both, give Helios more warmth when he feels him shivering and feels the goose pimples all across his skin. Kisses the back of his ear and feels Helios shudder, because fuck he is sensitive right now. “Thanks,” Helios says, and he sounds sweet, sounds soft-spoken, and Cain wants to kiss him, then, “I’m not yours, though.”

He blinks. Almost bristles at that until it hits him, belatedly, that Helios is using his teasing voice - the one where he sounds like a child prankster, or something like that. “The fuck ya mean? I fuck you on the regular, shit I even - I even  _ cuddle  _ you, what more do you want?”

Helios rolls over to look at him proper, his eyes gleaming mischievously, a grin on his lips as he says, “I don’t have a scar.” and Cain almost chokes on his own laughter, probably pulls a dumb face because Helios is laughing with him. “Yeah, shit, you should’ve told me when I first got here.”

“Fuck was I supposed to know that Abel’d look at you and be like, ‘our boy toy’, huh? You still got that top, by the way?”

“Yep.”

“Wear that next time and ride me.” Helios laughs again, caught off-guard, and Cain waits for him to finish laughing before he asks, “how’d ya learn about the scar, anyway? Abel?”

Helios shakes his head, then presses his face into Cain’s neck and inhales, probably smelling nothing but his sweat but he seems content. Whatever. “No, Praxis actually.” of course it’s fucking Praxis, when isn’t it Praxis? “I ran into him yesterday after you slapped my ass-” Helios’s ass has a lot of jiggle! “-and asked me if I knew about the scar, then the rest is history.”

“Why is that guy  _ always  _ meddlin’ in shit he shouldn’t?” Cain gripes, and Helios kisses the underside of his chin as if to calm him down.

It works. Fucker.

“I think he was just worried about me.” Helios murmurs, then follows his words up with a languid lick on his neck to keep Cain from talking. “Point is, I don’t belong to you because I don’t have a scar on m’lip.”

It almost sounds like he doesn’t want it either, his voice contemplative and Cain - well, Cain doesn’t know how to feel. Maybe offended? Angry? Yet all his negative emotions are quick to flush down when Helios backs up to look at him proper, eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his face.

His tongue drags up across his upper lip. “You stayin’?” Helios asks, and it’s an invitation. It’s an invitation for so many fucking things. His heart is slamming against his ribcage and he stares at Helios’s pretty fuckin’ face, perfect face, with his big round eyes, looks so  _ fucking good. _

Is he staying?

Cain really shouldn’t.

He grabs Helios’s face by his cheeks and gives him a firm, inescapable kiss that he has to hold back the urge to turn into a rough little tonguefuck, then he waits until the other fighter is relaxing into it before he bites into his upper lip. The gasp in his mouth is delicious, surprised, and Cain doesn’t let go for a few moments until he is  _ sure  _ the bite will take.

Backs off soon after when blood trickles down onto his tongue and Helios looks up at him with wide eyes and a bleeding lip, a scar soon to bud, and Cain gasps. Feels fucking energized and he wants to fuck him, wants to make his gape worse, but decides to hold back and instead kisses his cheek, rolls Helios over then he settles in comfortably behind him.

“You asked for it.” Cain murmurs into the back of his neck and Helios just sighs, probably still trying to get over the pain in his lip, and he growls into that bite-covered neck. “You’re mine for real now, queenie. Don’t you fuckin’ forget.”

Helios is quiet for a bit, then, “you didn’t say if you were staying or not.”

It’s almost cute. Almost cute how the energy in his voice begins to dip down near the end, how he begins to sound tired and sleepy, all the excitement from before dying away. It’s almost cute.

Who can say no to him?

“Yeah, I’m stayin’ ‘til Selene comes back.”

“Mmm… thank you.” and just like that, Helios is out like a god damn light, and Cain just nuzzles into the warm body he curls around protectively.

This ain’t him being mushy.

It’s just possessiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Pillowfort. ](https://www.pillowfort.social/transistor) | [ Tumblr. ](https://transistories.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/EmptyHeartLover)


End file.
